The U.S. Postal Service (USPS) utilizes a large fleet of vehicles in its operations. In the past, standard vehicles were purchased for use as delivery vans and their interior was remodeled to suit the needed functions of the delivery operation. However, this process has limitations and is not ideally suited for the delivery operation. The present vans have limited visibility for the driver who operates the vehicle from the right side. As a result, most vehicle accidents have occurred at the front left side bumpers.
In addition, if the interior of the vehicle is not designed specifically for the operations that occur inside the vehicle. The configuration of the interior can induce operator positions that are unnatural. Such positions may induce strain and result in discomfort and reduced efficiency or possibly even physical injury.
Moreover, as the USPS uses new technology and devices to improve the efficiency of mail delivery, such as GPS (global positioning satellite) receivers and locators, data scanning and data transmission devices, the number and type of operations that take place in the interior of the vehicle increase.
The invention disclosed herein configures certain interior and exterior features of the vehicle so that it is ergonomically efficient, driver friendly, accident preventive and safe. The combination of these features reduce driver-operator fatigue, injuries due to unnatural positions used by the operator within the vehicle, and allow the operator to perform their jobs at a higher level of efficiency than has been achieved previously with conventionally configured vehicles.
It is accordingly a primary object of the invention to provide a vehicle with a combination of features that make the vehicle's operation and use more compatible with the various body types, sizes, strengths of the diverse operators using such vehicles for mail transport and delivery.
This is achieved by making the vehicle controls (steering, brakes and throttle) that interface with the operator be able to be located in a position that is comfortable to the operator. In addition, the operator seat is of a size and shape that it is comfortable to the 5th percentile female through the 95th percentile male. The operator seat is also adjustable and the brake and throttle controls are adjustable with respect to the operator seat. Moreover, the seat is pivotable from a driving configuration facing ahead of the vehicle to a laterally facing position where mail operations can be comfortably conducted from the drivers seat. In addition, the door into the cargo compartment includes a window that lines up with a window in the left side of the cargo compartment such that visibility to the left of the vehicle is enhanced. In a preferred embodiment all the auxiliary system controls are within reach of the operator when the operator is in the operator seat.
The combination of such features provides an improved vehicle for the transport and delivery of mail in a more efficient manner with greater safety and operator comfort.